The Cast Party!
by R5RosamyRydellingtonRockaia
Summary: First fanfic. Sorry if crap, Summary in first chapter... AU Auslly!
1. Chapter 1

Summary;

What Happens when Ross, Laura, Calum&Raini g to a cast party for season 2 of Austin & Ally? Who is the Mysterious Kisser? Will they like each other without their masks? Rated T Just on the safe Side :-)

Chapter 1 - The Planning

~ROSS POV~

'I can't believe we've finished filming Season 2 already!' I said when Garron called the final curtain of filming the finale.

'I know man. It feels just like yesterday, the 4 of us were having a jam session on the 'Sonic Boom' set, singing R5's Here Comes Forever' Calum Exclaimed.

'Dude. That WAS yesterday.' I said jokingly.

Calum looked dumb, and ran away, just as i turned to follow him with my gaze, my eyes fell upon that beautiful, brown-haired (with blonde dip dye), girl that i am so in love with.

'Hey baby, what are you doing for dinner tomorrow?' I said to her.

Did i mention... She was my girlfriend?.

'Going on a date with you i hope!' She said turning around to look at me with those pretty brown eyes of hers i love.

'Well.. You got that right, and i have something special planned for us.' I said, looking into her eyes.

'Oh yeah? Care to spill?' She said, slowly wrapping her arms around my neck, giving me that tingly feeling you hear about in movies.

'Nope' my lips popping on the P. 'I won't spill anything' i said, bringing her closer to me so i could feel her breathe on my cheek.

'Well then, i'll just have to make you won't i?' And with that, her lips were suddenly placed on my neck right on my soft spot.

I suddenly growled low and i could feel the simle she had plastered across her face. 'Now Rossy, won't you tell your Laur, whats the secret?'

'Laur, you know i wont do that, and you know i hate it when you do that to me.' I said trying to catch my breathe.

'Well.. You always seem to like it with that little noise of yours.' She said being flirty.

'Laur. We're in work still. Stop it' i said, flashing a massive smile and winking at her, whilst grabbing her hand and dragging her towards where our co-stars Raini&Calum seemed to be having a heated debate.

'Calum, we are not having an Alien Boy and Cat Woman Party!' Raini said as we went walking over towards her dressing room.

'But why nott?!' Calum whined as if he was a 5 year old.

'Hey guys, what you talking about?' I asked.

'Oh, Garron said we can plan a party for tomorrow but we both have different ideas.' Raini Said.

'Why don't we have a masked party?' Laura said whilst thinking.

'Laura. Thats a brilliant idea!' I said, grinning at my very please girlfriend.

'Wow Laura, that is actually a great idea!' Raini&Calum said at the same time. We all looked at each other then bursted into laughter.

'Oh wow. Right so we're having a masked party at 2 yes? Gives everyone enough time to plan what mask they are going wear.' I said as if i'm the boss.

'Ai ai Captain Lynch' Raini said and saluted me.

'Right, well i'm going to mall with Calum now if youse want a lift?' I said.

'Nope, we're alright here for a while.' Laura said while giving me a goodbye hug.

'Raini! Lets do that aswell!' Calum said and gave Raini a hug. Me and Laura laughed at the fact they were copying us, so i gave her a kiss goodbye, which made me really happy, and pulled back to see Raini look at Calum and said 'we certainly are NOT doing that , now move your arse and go!' Causing us all to crack up laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note!

THANKS :)

Chapter 2 -

~Laura POV~

After getting every item of clothing out of my wardrobe, i realised that i have nothing to wear.

*ON THE PHONE*

'Hey is the offer for the mall still on?'

Ross; Yeah, Why Babe?

'I Have nothing to wear for this party tonight!'

Ross; I'll pick you up outside in 5 minutes yeah?

'Alright, Love You!'

Ross; Love you too!

After hanging up, i grabbed a hairband off my bedside table, and shoved my hair up in a rough ponytail. I waited until i could hear his engine in my driveway, to open the door and lock it behind me. Turning around, i knew what i would see, Ross wearing his sunglasses and rocking out to his bands latest song 'Pass Me By'. I threw my bag in the back of his convertable and jumped in over the door, catching his attention.

'Laurr, you ready?'

'Yep, let's go!' I said, checking my hair in the mirror. It was the same as the usual drive, us listening to the radio, well, me listening to the radio and Ross Listening to me sing.

We reached the mall in 10 minutes and i was already inside whilst he was locking up his car, i spotted a fancy dress shop and decided to buy some costumes.

~Ross POV~

I was locking up my beautiful yellow convertable when i noticed Laura had picked up a mask for me to wear... A yellow Bumble bee.

'Haha, very funny' i said, strolling up behind her while she was paying.

'What? Its very you! Its very... Yellow!' She said, trying her best not to laugh whilst i tried it out.

'Okay then, i'll wear this, what will you wear my queen bee?' I said, pushing her towards the princess section.

'Oh, i'm going to wear this' she said and brought out a yellow hand held mask which just fits perfectly over her eyes.

'Ahaha.' I said 'what about clothes wise?' I said, thinking about what to wear with my bumblebee mask.

'Oh, i'll just wear something simple' she said, making us drive all the way back to her house.

I decided to go over to Calum's as i had nothing else to do.

'Heyyy Calum.' I said when arriving at his house.

'Heyyy Ross!.' He said coming out his front door to meet me. We did our little 'what up' handshake from Austin & Ally, then went inside to his room.

'Ross, i have something to tell you about Raini...' He said

'You like her.' I finished for him.

'How did you know?'

'Dude. I've been your best friend for 9 years. I know when you like a girl!'

'Ahh man. What do i do? Do you think she likes me?'

'Dude, i'll ask Laura'

'On loud speaker!'

*ON THE PHONE*

Laura; Hey babe, whats up?

'Oh, just wondering... Does Raini like Calum?'

Laura; now that you mention it, she does, why?

'No reason, i'll see you later babe. Love you'

Laura; Love you too..

~Laura POV~

That was weird..

Authors Note

OMG! Thanks for reading!

R&R Pleaaaase! Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Party.

~NOBODYS POV~

It was time for the party, and Ross was waiting outside Laura's house, on the bonnet of his car. He turned around as he heard the front door open, and there she was, dressed in a yellow and red top and red jeans. She looked beautiful.

'You look hot!' Ross said.

'You dont look too shabby yourself!' She said, looking him up and down whilst climbing into his car.

Ross was wearing his bumblebee mask, yellow hightops, black jeans, a yellow vest underneath his usual black leather jacket. He must admit, he did look smoking.

As they arrived at the party, they saw Raini and Calum dancing and laughing together and having a good time. They went over to them and saw the masks they were wearing, Raini was wearing an Alien Boy mask whilst Calum was wearing a Cat Woman one.

~LAURA POV~

'This party is just perfect' she thought to herself... Now its time to start the games.

'Alright everybody listen up. We've got a special game lined up for you now, so if i could get my 4 little helpers up here to make sure you guys are LOUD! Yeah! That's Right! Its the rest of R5! Riker! Rocky! Rydel! And Ratliff! Get yourselves up here!' She said as everybody cheered.

'Alright so, the first game, everybody needs to put their masks name, not their name, into a hat and then we'll go from there!'

Everybody did so and then Riker took the microphone.

'Listen!. We are going to pull two names out of the hat and they are going to go into our tourbus for '7 MINUTES OF HEAVEN'!' He yelled making everyone cheer and scream.

~MYSTERY PERSON POV~

I hope i get in with bumble bee man. I will change his life.

Author note -

I know its short! Sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The Kiss.

~LAURA POV~

Then, i reached into the hat and picked up the first name...

'BUMBLEBEE MAN!' I yelled as i read it, and saw 'Bumble Bee Man' stand up and walk into the cupboard and hoped to myself, it would be me in there with him.

'GREEN FAIRY?' I yelled as i read the second name. That meant someone was going into the cupboard with my boyfriend. They arent allowed to remove the masks, so i'll never know who it is.

~NOBODYS POV~

As the green fairy and the bumblebee man entered the cupboard, Laura was trying to figure out who was missing from the party.

'Right, well Calum's here, Raini's... No where to be seen' she thought about what she just said. 'No. It cant be. Can it?'

~ROSS POV~

Well here i am. In a cupboard. With a complete stranger. For 7 minutes. What are we meant to do? Actually, i know what we're meant to do.. But i cant cheat on Laura, Can i?.

Wait.

It was her idea.

It was her who pulled us out of the hat.

Nobody would know.

Screw it. I'm going for it.

~NOBODY POV~

Ross decided to gently place his lips against the girls cheek, to see her reaction towards it. When she let out a little groan, Ross knew he had to continue. The Mysterious girl, then looked at Ross in the eyes, making Ross think about where he recognised them eyes from. Breaking out of his thoughts with a gasp, brought him back to reality. He was kissing someone who wasnt Laura. And he was enjoying it.


	5. Chapter 5

asdfghl

Chapter 5 - Realisation.

~ROSS POV~

After we had done what we were going to do, the mysterious girl walked out of the cupboard and when i tried to follow her, she disappeared. I decided to forget about it and act as if nothing happened. I mean, i have no idea who she was. But she was amazing.

~NOBODY POV~

Ross went walking back over to where his friends were all standing to find out if Laura would trust him or not.

'Hey Laura! I promise you, nothing happened in there.'

'Oh i trust you boo' she said.

'Are you sure?' He asked.

'Yep. Totally.' She said, sounding a little annoyed.

~ROSS POV~

He heard the girl from the cupboard.

No.

No he didnt.

Its his mind.

~LAURA POV~

'Yeah nothing happened my arse' she thought to herself.

'Man, i want food so bad.'

Behind her, she heard laughter and span around fast to find out who it was.

Ross.

'What are you laughing at?' She asked him.

'Nothing' he said between breathes.

'Sureee' she said.

'Lets go get some food Man.' He said, Cracking up into laughter.

'Did i say that out loud?!' She yelled.

'Yeep.' He said, walking off towards the food table.'

~NOBODYS POV~

That was when he heard it.

The voice.

From the cupboard.

He closed his eyes to focus on what she was saying.

'Calum. Move away Now'

Ross opened his eyes and in one sharp move, span around to find out who Calum was talking to.

There was only one person.

It cant be her.

No.

He would of noticed.

No.

It cant be...

RAINI?!


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note!**

**10 REVIEWS?! OMGEEE THANKS :) **

(1). i dont own Ben&Jerrys.

Continuing on..

Previously on The Cast Party!.

There was only one person.

It cant be her.

No.

He would of noticed.

No.

It cant be...

RAINI?!

~ROSS POV~

No. It can't be Raini.

I cant have been kissing Raini.

She has a purple mask on.

The girl had green.

No.

~RAINI POV~ (Bet ya wasnt expecting that;) )

Wow.

So Laura wasnt kidding when she said Ross was a good kisser.

I can't believe i just kiss Ross Shor Lynch.

I can't let Laura find out it was me. But that is pay back.

~NOBODY POV~

Laura went walking over to Ross to find out what he was looking so shocked about.

Laura; Ross, whats wrong hunny?

Ross; Ermm.. Nothing, i saw a spider.

Laura; Ew. Ew. Ew. You know i dont do spiders.

Ross; I Know Babe, Now let me go and talk to Raini about something reaaaal quick.

~ROSS POV~

I had to do something to get Raini's Attention, so i walked up to Calum&Raini to nick Raini away for a bit, Calum's eyes were very sad i must say.

Anyways.

'Raini. Look. Please tell me what that was in there'

~RAINI POV~

'Raini. Look. Please tell me what that was in there' Ross said, sounding very scared and nervous.

I knew what i had to do. I had to play dumb.

'What what was in where?' I said, tilting my head to the left out of confusion.

'You know what i'm talking about. The cupboard.'

'Oh! That was seven minutes in heaven between you and 'Green Fairy?'' I said, smirking on the inside.

'Dont play dumb. I know it was you. I recognised the voice.'

'No. It wasnt me. I'm wearing a purple mask, that girl was wearing a green one. Either your stupid or colour blind.' I said.

'I'm not stupid. Or colour-Blind! Just tell me! Why?!'

'I'm not Green Fairy!' I said.

'Oh yeah?! I bet you have a mask hidden somewhere in your costume. I will find it Raini. I will. I swear.'

~NOBODY POV~

Ross then started to search Raini Costume in every nook and cranny. And he looked EVERYWHERE.

Suddenly, Laura's attention was caught by this, and she came rushing over to find out what was going on.

'ROSS?! What are you doing To Raini?!' She screamed over the music.

'She's Green Fairy! I swear Laurr, She's the one who kissed me!' He said, still searching Raini.

'WHAT?! YOU PROMISED ME NOTHING HAPPEN!' She screamed back, holding back her tears.

'Nothing did happen! Raini Kissed me! I swear Laurr, i would never cheat or lie to you.'

'Rain, is this true? Are you green fairy?' She said, a little annoyed.

'No. Laura. I am not.' Raini said, trying to hide her smirk.

'Then that proves it Ross. I'm Sorry, But we're over. You cheated on me and lied to me within the space of half an hour. I deserve better than you.' Laura said, tears rolling down her face.

'Laurr. Dont do this to me. Please. I Love you Laura. I didnt cheat and i'm not lying! Please! Believe me!' Ross said, tears flowing down his face.

'No. I can't' was Laura's Last words to him before she ran off crying.

'See what you do Raini?!' He yelled.

'Sorry, i dont have a clue what your on about.' She said, winking at him.

~LAURA POV~

I can't believe it.

He's cheated on me and lied to me.

I cant do this.

One minute i was standing there yelling at him, the next i was running home, to my mum, tears streaming down my face.

I got to my front door, unlocked it, closed it behind me, and ran straight to my room to lay down on my bed and die.

As soon as my face hit the quilt, the tears i was trying my best to hold back, came flooding out, until my throat was dry and the only noise i could make was 'Ross.' That was when my mum came running into my room, holding a box of tissues, a dart board, and some ice cream.

'Hey darling. Raini told me what happened. I'm so sorry baby girl. I know how much you like him. I can't believe he would do something like that. Come on darling, sit up and let me see that beautiful face of yours.' Ellen said, trying to cheer up her daughter because it was breaking her heart seeing her like this.

Laura sat up and looked at her mum, who's heart broke even more when she saw the state of Laura. She had mascara running down her face, red puffy eyes, and black and blue lips from where she was biting them to hold back her tears.

'Oh darling. I'm so sorry baby. Here. Eat some ice cream' Ellen said, handing her daughter a tub of Ben&Jerrys Phish Food Ice cream (1). Laura took the ice cream and ate it as fast as she could.

She was feeling a little better, but she knew she had to see Raini and tell her she was fine. She told her mum this and her mum gave her some space. Next, she got her phone out and called Raini to ask her to come over. Within 5 minutes, Raini was at her door with a red rose. She knew it was Laura's favourite Flower.

~NOBODY POV~

'Hey Rain, come upstairs' Laura said, opening the door with a box full of tissues.

'Laura, You look awful!' Raini said, trying her best to make her laugh.

They both went walking up to Laura's room and sat down on her now tissue-Infested bed. 'Laura i'm so sorry he lied to you and cheated on you.' Raini said, breaking the silence. 'Come on, lets watch a movie.' She said, picking up 'Just My Luck' from her bedroom floor.

They sat and watched the film cuddled up on Laura's bed. When the film finished, Raini said she had to go home now, so Laura walked with her to the front door and watched her walk down the drive.

~LAURA POV~

As Raini walked halfway down the drive, she dropped something but didnt notice, so Laura went running after her bending down to pick up the thing on the way, she noticed it was a bag with something green and yellow inside, so being the nosey girl Laura was, she looked inside, and that was when she saw it.

No.

She looked up at Raini, who was staring at the thing in the bag.

No.

'Raini. What is this?!' She said pulling the 'Green fairy' mask out of the bag.

'Erm.. Thats my.. Friends mask. I was holding it for her' she said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

'No. This is your mask isnt it Raini?!. You was Green Fairy. You made Ross cheat on me then made us break up. You come over to my House Raini. Your sick in the head.' Laura said Standing up straight.

'Laura. Dont do this' Raini said.

'Where have i heard them words before? Oh yeah! WHEN YOU MADE ME DUMP ROSS' Laura said, spitting in her face.

'Laura. Please' Raini begged.

'Raini. Get. Out. Of. My. Site.' Laura said through gritted teeth.

'I'm sorry Laura.' She said, running away.

Laura knew what she had to do.

She went running across the road to the bus stop to wait for the next bus. It took 3 minutes for it to come. She had time on the bus to think about what to say to Ross.

When she got to The Lynches house, she knocked loudly and fast on the door until someone opened it. Rydel.

'Rydel. Where's Ross?! I've made the biggest mistake of my life. I need to talk to him' Laura said, Out of breathe from running.

'In his room Laura. Do what you have to do' Rydel said, giving Laura a great big smile.

Laura went running down the corridor of the Lynches house to where she knew Ross's room was. She walked up to the door and knocked quietly.

'Go away' she heard a sad and broken voice say from inside the door.

'No' she said sternly.

'Laura?! Is that you?!' Ross said, opening the door.

'Ross, listen. I've made the biggest mistake of my life dumping you. I'm so sorry i didnt believe you. When Raini came over mine, i found her mask. I'm so sorry Ross. She owned up to everything. Ross. Please forgive me?!' She said, looking up at Ross who looked worse then she did.

'Ross?! Please say something.' She said, worried.

Ross did the opposite.

He closed the door in her face.


End file.
